


Bunny Ears

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: On a dare from the kids, Jack attempts to take a picture from Bunny.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Bunny Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This is both for Good Things Happen Bingo and for the ROTG Hope week. Enjoy all!

Jack held up the phone Cupcake and lent him and hit record. “Alright, guys,” Jack spoke into it, “as you can see I am in the Warren.” 

He rotated the camera around him to make certain it could clearly record and show the bright flowers. One small egg jumped upon seeing Jack and quickly dashed off.

“So, this is part 1 of our dare completed,” Jack stated as he flipped the phone back to himself. “So, as part 2 of the dare, I shall now go find Bunny.”

Jack held up the phone as he walked and then pressed a finger to his lips as he shushed.

“Be very, very quiet,” he whispered to it. “We’re hunting pookas.”

Jack then became dead silent as he saw a familiar furry figure up ahead. Just as he suspected, Bunny was taking his daily nap up against a tree. 

He wasn’t normally one to take naps, but it wasn’t uncommon to find him in this state the last few weeks before Easter. Sandy had scolded the Pooka more than once about him running himself to exhaustion, but to be fair North was equally guilty of the same crime right before Christmas.

Jack hopped up onto a boulder and held out the camera to make certain it had a clear view.

“Bunny is asleep,” Jack said as he lowered the phone and approached. “So, now to part 2.”

Bunny snored, and barely flicked an ear as Jack crept closer. Jack bit his lower lip to keep from laughing as he held up the phone and attempted to hold up two fingers behind Bunny’s head to make tiny rabbit ears.

Suddenly, Bunny grunted and flipped to his side. Jack cursed and he looked into the phone.

“Excuse us, we have complications,” Jack whispered.

He continued to hold up the phone as he gently tried to poke a Bunny. The Pooka gave another grunt.

“Come on,” Jack said as he began to lightly scratch under Bunny’s chin. “Just flip back-”

A low growl came. Jack froze. Bunny made no other movements, so Jack proceeded to try again.

Another growl came, but Jack kept scratching and suddenly it dawned on him the growl was very soft sounding. It sounded more like….

“Is Bunny purring?” Jack asked as he looked into the phone.

The sound came again and Jack resisted bursting out laughing.

“Oh my gosh he is,” Jack said as he made certain to hold up the phone. “Okay, Cupcake, I know you wanted bunny ears but I think we agree Bunny purring is way better.”

Bunny continued to purr as Jack continued to scratch delighted. “I wonder how long I can keep this going-”

He was cut off as Bunny’s paw took hold of his wrist. Jack angled the phone upward at the same time he looked up into the face of a very sleepy looking Bunny.

Jack gulped. “Um...hey, so I can explain…”

“Nap time, Jackie,” Bunny said with his voice thick with sleep.

Suddenly, Jack gave a yelp as Bunny wrapped an arm around his waist and cuddled him against his chest. Bunny then shut his eyes as he snuggled him against his chest like a teddy bear.

Jack attempted to wiggle free as the camera shook in his hand, but Bunny’s arm didn’t budge.   
Finally, after a moment, Jack gave up and held up the camera making certain to get both him and the sleeping Bunny in the shot.

“Sorry, Cupcake,” Jack said as he rested his head on the pooka’s chest, “but looks like it’s cuddle time, so you’ll be getting this back late.” Jack gave one last wink before he hit stop on the recording and shut his own eyes.


End file.
